El primer amor no siempre es el indicado
by lady-noryko
Summary: el primer amor no siempre es el indicado y de eso se dio cuenta Takashi Komuro cuando su corazón empezó a latir con mas intensidad cuando esta con uan chica de cabello azulado TakashixSaeko
1. Chapter 1 confusiones de muerte

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bien como ya habrán notado este es mi nuevo fic esta vez totalmente nuevo adentrándome en la trama de los zombis espero y les guste este primer capitulo ya los demás tendrán mas acción._

_Otra cosa los personajes de H.O.T.D no me pertenecen son de su respectivos creadores de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre._

_Bueno la trama comienza desde donde se quedo el anime._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000_

_**Yo soy Takashi Komuro y el día que todo llego a su fin, yo mate a mi mejor amigo… y herí por primera vez a la mujer que ame.**__Aun después de que ha transcurrido una semana desde que todo ocurrió los días se hacen largos y las noches terroríficas, ni si quiera logro dormir por estar siempre pendiente de que a las chicas no les ocurra nada pues en estos momentos ellas son lo único que tengo y son mi soporte para seguir viviendo, Hirano mi amigo el me ha ayudado en muchas cosas y dilemas que he tenido pero la que en verdad me ha comprendido y ayudado a salir adelante es Saeko… se que tengo poco de conocerla pero ha empezado a revolver mi mundo de una manera que yo nunca me hubiera esperado._

_Desde que formamos este grupo todos han asumido que yo soy el líder pero la verdad para mi todo esto me ha caído como una bomba el saber que yo soy el pilar de todos ellos me perturba, pero si mis amigos confían en mi para hacerme su líder yo con gusto lo seré para no defraudarlos y seguir sobreviviendo como lo hacemos ahora. Una de mis prioridades como líder es mantener las cosas en orden pero lamentablemente después de que a uno le rompen el corazón las cosas se vuelven difíciles y el corazón es más receptivo ante las muestras de afecto y entonces lo único que busca es a una persona que esté dispuesta a darlo el todo por el todo y es aquí donde mis confusiones comienzan._

000000000000000Normal 00000000

Desde que el mundo acabo los días de los jóvenes siempre eran muy problemáticos y los mantenían al borde de la histeria y la preocupación, siendo ellos tan jóvenes no deberían de pasar por esto pero la vida es cruel y les pone obstáculos para seguir sobreviviendo como lo han hecho desde el día en que todo inicio, cada uno con su propia historia y preocupaciones por su familia pero estando ellos juntos todo podría estar bien. Siendo ellos tan jóvenes y llenos de energía en una situación como esta cualquiera debería pensar que no hay tiempo para el amor pero… en el corazón no se manda y es aquí donde los conflictos en un grupo unido desde el comienzo empieza a desmoronarse por un amor que surge con fuerza para unir a dos vidas que no se lo esperaban ni propusieron, pero los hilos del destino hicieron de las suyas enredándose entre ellos.

En una Homvee avanzando para sobrevivir iban cinco estudiantes, una enfermera y una niña pequeña, las dos últimas estaban en los asientos delanteros la mayor manejando mientras que la pequeña cantaba, la pelirroja se encontraba arriba vigilando mientras que Hirano y Takagi dormían en el fondo, por otro lado Takashi y Saeko se encontraban también dormidos pero en una posición un poco mas comprometedora, pues el chico se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura y ella se acorrucaba mas en su pecho ¿Cómo era que habían terminado así? Nadie lo sabía pero se veían muy bien juntos y la paz les duraría hasta que cierta chica llamada Rei se diera cuenta de cómo dormían estos dos.

Por otro lado la pelirroja se debatía entre lo que sentía hacia Hisashi y lo que está empezando a resurgir por Takashi, había notado lo diferente que volvió después de haberse separado el día en que se encontraron con la madre de Saya, además empezó a notar la familiaridad con que Busujima y el castaño se trataban… la verdad ni ella sabía en qué pensaba, se sentía un poco paranoica pero algo le decía que tendría que compartir a Komuro pero no quería hacerlo con… esa chica que apenas y conocía.

Y por eso decidió cambiar de turno con alguno de sus compañeros para poder pasar tiempo con su mejor y así descubrir que era lo se traían entre manos aquellos dos aunque esperaba y no fuera lo que su mente paranoica le decía porque si eso fuera cierto ella lo impediría a toda costa sin importar que. Bajo del techo de la Homvee y entro encontrándose con una escena poco deseada esos dos se encontraban dormidos y abrazados como dos novios profundamente enamorados, frunció el ceño y se acerco a ellos para despertarlos no de buena manera.

-Onee-chan no los despiertes que se ven muy lindos asi, además se ven muy cansados- le dijo la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa que derroto todas las intenciones de Rei.

-no te preocupes Alice-chan los dejare durmiendo- le dedico una sonrisa falsa y despertó a Hirano para que la cubriera.

Pasada una hora de que hubieran cambiado de turno los últimos dos que faltaban por despertarse empezaron a dar muestras de que pronto despertarían, mientras que frente a ellos se encontraba la pelirroja mirándolos con furia mal contenida, poco a poco fue abriendo enfocando todo a su alrededor y acostumbrándose a la luz y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sereno y delicado de Saeko también se percato que ambos habían dormido abrazados y empezó a sonrojarse mientras una sonrisa boba se asomaba en su rostro ese había sido un buen despertar.

-veo que has dormido muy bien Takashi –murmuro con voz gélida la pelirroja.

-¿he?¿ Rei cuanto tienes aquí?- pregunto un nervioso y sonrojado Komuro el cual aún no dejaba de abrazar a la peli azul, aumentando más la furia de la otra chica.

-lo suficiente –frunció aún más el ceño y se fue con Hirano para vigilar.

-¿ahora qué le pasa?- se preguntó así mismo y volvió su vista hacia la chica que aún seguía dormida y que no debía tardar en despertar.

Abrió los ojos un poco desorientada y cuando su mirada lo enfoco su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza hace tiempo que no le sucedía eso pero desde que su vida se mesclo con la de Takashi Komuro sus sentimientos se vieron afectados pero este no era tiempo para el amor. Miro al chico y sin quererlo se sonrojo un poco ya que este la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿cómo dormiste?- le susurró al oído esa pregunta haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-muy bien y ¿tu?- le sonrió levemente y más cuando capto una mirada cargada de veneno dirigido hacia ella.

-no le hagas caso está un poco susceptible- le dijo adivinando el porqué de su mirada, se miraron a los ojos y recordaron el cómo habían llegado a ser tan cercanos.

CONTINUARA***********

Bien hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo acepto sus dudas y sugerencias no se les olvide dejar su review para saber si esto tiene futuro como fic o lo dejo como un simple one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2 sentimientos de muerte

**Notas de autora:**

Bien después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic espero y les guste porque después de meses sin inspiración, me ha gustado la forma en que este término estructurado. Bien les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Sin mas a leer el capítulo ;)

**Advertencias:** celos, rencor, nuevos personajes, falsedades, malas palabras.

**N° palabras: **1737

**El primer amor no siempre es el indicado **

**CAPITULO 2** sentimientos de muerte

La excitación de luchar por su vida y la de sus seres queridos era sensacional. El sentir como con su espada rebanaba o despedazaba a esos zombis le producía un placer indescriptible, el horrible olor que desprendían esos monstros la hacía sentir poderosa y capaz de todo, su ropa manchada de sangre le daba un aspecto formidable y la llenaba de mas energía que se consumía al "matar" esos zombis. No le gustaba enojarse pues ella siempre había sido muy tranquila y en contadas ocasiones se enojaba pero el hecho de que Rei los interrumpiera a ella y Takashi en la mañana sinceramente la había frustrado y mas cuando la princesa se enojó y se fue corriendo, con Komuro tras de ella dejando a los demás extrañados y a ella esperándolos como tonta eso sin duda fue lo peor de todo verlos regresar como si nada hubiera pasado mientras nos preocupábamos por ellos sin razón alguna.

La sonrisa ladina de la castaña y el hecho de que Komuro no la mirara a la cara la hizo enojar mas, pero como bien dicen por ahí el que se enoja pierde mas le valía mantener la calma y concentrarse en lo que hacia, cubrirle las espaldas a Takagi para que recoja víveres, mientras Kouta cubira la entrada y camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-es hora de irnos.- le comunico Takagi un tanto nerviosa por la situación que tenían afuera.

-tu solo corre hasta el vehículo que Kouta y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás.- le aseguro con una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a la chica.

-bueno vamos.

Así las chicas salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con sus amigos en una pelea a muerte con los zombis que intentaban devorarlos y cada vez llegaban más, Hirano las cubriría mientras que Takashi y Miyamoto les abrían paso, la pelea fue un tanto dura pero con la colaboración de todos pudieron salir de ahí antes de quedar rodeados de esas cosas. La ciudad en si cada vez era mas terrorífica y en vez de acercarse a su destino se iban alejando cada vez mas y eso frustraba a muchos de los ahí presentes, la castaña poco a poco empezaba a molestarla mas y mas ya no dejaba que se le acercara a Komuro y todo el tiempo se la pasaba con él, mientras el chico solo asentía a lo que ella decía con rostro culpable y ojos tristes, que había pasado para que la situación cambiara tan drásticamente, lo malo es que cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y Takashi ya había caído en las manos de Miyamoto Rey.

La chica solitaria poco fue regresando y para los que era más evidente lo que sucedía no decían nada a fin de cuentas nada se podía hacer eso solo lo podían solucionar los afectados, Busujima Saeko no era la misma todos lo habían notado y por eso todos creían que lo mejor era buscar un lugar estable donde pasar la noche y ver si encontraban un lugar para bañarse y un poco de ropa, lo bueno de todo esto es que la mayoría de las casa estaban abandonadas, lo malo algunas veces habían zombis ahí.

Cuando encontraron un lugar donde quedarse, la casa era enorme y se veía un poco vieja algunas puertas no tenían llave, la casa en estaba abandonada pero amueblada, por lo menos el agua aun fluía por las tuberías, todos alegres y contentos se fueron turnando para usar los dos baños que tenía la casa.

Para Komuro Takashi sus sentimientos eran tan caóticos que no los entendía ni el mismo, algo dentro de si le decía que su amor por Rey era pura amistad intentando aferrarse a una promesa hecha años atrás, además mirándola desde un punto de vista mas maduro quien podría tomarse algo tan apecho la promesa de unos críos, obviamente solo un idiota como él. Sabía que empezaba a enamorarse de Saeko una chica tan diferente a Rey, eso la hacía más valiosa pero también lo asustaba de sobre manera estaban en pleno apocalipsis Zombi no había tiempo para enamoramientos tontos se repetía constantemente.

Pero también notaba como la chica que cada día lo volvía más loco se alejaba de su persona y eso no era lo que quería, eran amigos si amigos que poco a poco comenzaban a enamorarse, algo que no podía evitar que se diera y por mucho que intentara estar con Rey el sabía que su mejor amiga aun seguía muy dolida por la muerte de Hisashi, ni si quiera el podía superarlo aun, tomaría una decisión y daría vuelta atrás, no dejaría ir a Saeko porque tal vez el día de mañana no sobreviviera y sin saber que se sentía estar enamorado y ser correspondido.

Las divagaciones de Takashi antes de entrar a la ducha eran por demás demasiado simples, solo debía actuar y que las cosas se fueran dando por si solas, además debería de estar mas atento a lo que lo rodeaba como bien decía Takagi el era el líder del grupos todos confiaban en el no podía defraudarlos.

Una vez todos bañados todos los chicos se encontraban en el comedor para ver si encontraban algo comestible en esa casa que por demás en algunas partes parecía abandonada en otras parecía habitada por alguien algo muy desconcertante para el grupo de chicos.

-y bien ¿han encontrado algo comestible chicas?- pregunto un sonrojado Hirano.

-encontramos unas latas de sopa y algunas legumbre enlatadas.- le respondió una entusiasmada enfermera mientras sus senos se movían un poco emitiendo el típico sonido de boing.

-bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que estamos todos juntos sanos y tenemos un lugar para dormir.- les respondió un animado Komuro mientras era iluminado por las velas.

-¿quién les dio permiso de entrar?- una voz cálida se escuchó en la habitación nadie la reconoció.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto nerviosa Takagi.

-eso no importa solo quiero saber ¿cómo entraron a mi hogar?- frente a ellos apareció una chica rubia de ojos azules y de sonrisa escalofriante.

-¡un fantasma!-grito la pequeña Alice muy asustada.

-jajaja te llamaron fantasma… tan fea estas- se burlaba la voz de un chico que no alcanzaban a ver.

-¡cállate! No soy un fantasma mi nombre es Noryko Forks y el es Deimon mi gemelo.- comunico la rubia mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-si mucho gusto chicos.- de entre las paredes salió un chico rubio de ojos grises muy parecido a la chica rubia.

Una vez todos se presentaron y nuestro grupo de sobrevivientes explicaba por qué entraron a la casa y quedaron en buenos términos con los chicos quienes por cierto se unieron a ellos para no pasar la vida solos en esa casa, les asignaron una habitación y se fueron, Kouta se quedó haciendo guardia mientras Komuro detenía a Saeko para hablar con ella y la llevaba a su habitación.

- ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? Komuro.-le pregunto un tanto dolida la peli azul, había entendido que no lograba nada enojándose con el chico frente a ella.

-primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón por darte esperanzas y luego ya no hacer nada, en esos momentos no tenía claro nada, necesitaba aclararme antes de dar un paso en falso, además me aterraba la idea de volverme a enamorar y sé que fue injusto para ti porque no me aleje de Rey, por eso te pido perdón.-las mejillas del chico poco a poco se iban poniendo rojas.

-bien te perdono si eso era todo me retiro.-no soportaba el hecho de que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada prefiriera a una chica que lo lastimaba con sus palabras.

-espera aun no es todo, yo he resuelto mis dudas…

-entonces me dirás ¿qué es lo que decidiste?- se sorprendió al ser tomada del brazo.

-el pasado es pasado, ahora tu eres mi presente, quiero que lo intentemos poco a poco.-le tomo una de sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos.- tu ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-yo si quiero Takashi.-mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-ven vamos a dormir.- la condujo hacia la cama y se durmieron abrazados. Mientras eran observados por unos ojos grises que miraban todo con gracia, hacían una bonita pareja lástima que se toparon con los gemelos del mal.

****** Al día siguiente.

Dos chicos dormían abrazados muy cómodamente quitados de la pena frente a una muy molesta castaña, no podía creer que después de todo aun prefiriera a esa antes que a ella, era denigrante si Hisashi estuviera ahí lo más seguro es que supiera que hacer, en verdad lo necesitaba tanto y Takashi muy tranquilo abandonándola por otra, primero le arrebato al amor de su vida y después la abandona eso si que no.

-¡chicos ya es hora de levantarse!-les grito con toda la intención por asustarlos, pero quien fue asustada fue ella al ver como su amigo acomodaba su cara entre los pechos de ella para seguir durmiendo como si nada le afectara, por su lado la chica solo se removió un poco mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos un poco soñolienta. La castaña prefirió irse no soportaba verlos juntos.

Una tenue risa se escuchó en la habitación, los dos ya estaban despiertos antes de que la castaña llegara pero no querían armar tanto jaleo y por eso fingieron estar dormidos, el hecho de que Takashi enterrara su cara en los pecho de la chica fue una gran idea.

-mm huelen tan bien.-mientras aspiraba el olor de la chica.

-basta Takashi es hora de levantarnos.-mientas alejaba al chico de sus pechos con un ligero sonrojo.

-bueno pero que quede advertido Rey estará mas perra que nunca.-le decía con cierto tono burlón el chico.

-como últimamente se anda comportando de esa manera, así que ya no es novedad.

CONTINUARA*******

Bueno espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, por mi parte a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, chicos si tienen algunas ideas sobre como continuar al fic porque sinceramente para mi ha sido un poco difícil seguir con la trama acepto sugerencias y sus ideas sobre esta emocionante serie para continuar con el fic.

Y si alguno de ustedes desea aparecer en el fic solo denme su ficha de personaje y la manera en que quieren conocer a nuestros protagonistas y yo los pongo ;)


End file.
